


Worship goes both ways

by emmadilla



Series: Godstiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Collars, Deep Throating, Dildos, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Dean has been gone on a hunt, and Castiel has been missing him. Once they are reunited, Castiel wants to reward Dean for his good behaviour. So what better way than to tie the man to a bed and pleasure him into oblivion?





	Worship goes both ways

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working only on my wip fics for NaNoWriMo, but I needed a little bit of a break, and Godstiel was just begging for another entry. I couldn't decide between dildos or sensory deprivation for this entry, when I decided, why not both?

Castiel poured himself some wine into a golden goblet, watching the dark red swirl as it settled into the cup. This was wine from the very gardens of heaven, made by angels, fermented by divinity. No doubt it was the most perfect, most balanced wine in all of creation. None on earth could compare, for who could compete with the bounty of heaven?

 

And yet, it was nothing compared to Dean. The taste of his mouth, the feel of his tongue; everything paled in comparison. Even this. The bounty of heaven had nothing on _him_. Even with the entire universe at his feet, with everything within reach, there was only one thing Castiel ever wanted. And he would have him soon.

 

In truth, Castiel was simply waiting, waiting for Dean to finish a long, intense job that he’d given them. He hadn’t wanted to pass it on to the Winchesters, mainly because he didn’t want Dean to be away from him for so long, but he knew it was necessary. They were the best, and he trusted Sam and Bobby to take care of Dean for him. It would have been foolish to pass this job on to anyone _but_ them. But at the same time, he had been loathe to do so, because it meant that Dean would have to spend more time away from him, and that was something he did not like. It was a simple fact: he missed Dean. Besides the sexual aspect of their relationship, he simply missed _him_. He missed his voice, his scent, his presence, his warm body in bed. Yes, even God could miss someone. Sure, he could conjure a copy to take his place - he’d be lying to say he’d never tried it - but a copy just wasn’t the same. It felt as fake as fake could get, and he’d banished the copy in disgust.

 

He took a few sips of wine and settled into a large lounge chair, waiting rather impatiently until Dean would ring him and he would fetch him. He didn’t want to cause his lover distraction, but he ached for him so badly, he didn’t think the far reaches of hell was quite this torturous. Even though the chair was immensely comfortable, he fidgeted to no end, eventually standing and pacing while running his fingers over the phone in his pocket.

 

He almost jumped in both surprise and relief when the phone finally rang.

 

Grabbing it out of his pocket, his heart soared to see that it was indeed Dean who was calling. He slid the bar to accept the call and raised it to his ear. “Hello, Dean.”

 

“Hey, Cas, we just finished up.”

 

“Any complications?”

 

“None, it’s all been taken care of.”

 

“Good.” Castiel paused for a moment, then asked, “Are you free now?”

 

Dean knew what he was really asking. _Are you ready for me?_ “Yes.”

 

“Excellent.” And with a snap, the hunter was suddenly standing in front of him. When he had first started going back and forth between earth and heaven, the transportation would startle him. Castiel had thought it was _adorable_ , that shocked expression that Dean would have whenever it happened. But he had gotten so used to it now that his expression barely changed. Castiel almost missed the expression, but he missed Dean more, and he quickly crossed the floor to where the man now stood, hooked a finger through his collar, and pulled him in for a rough kiss. It seemed that Dean had missed him as well, because the man pressed himself against the former angel, already growing hard just from the brief contact. Castiel couldn’t say that he minded, but he had plans for tonight, plans that he wouldn’t allow himself to get waylaid from, even if the distraction was pleasant.

 

So, he reluctantly parted from Dean, causing the man to whimper. Castiel almost lost his nerve at the pleading in those green eyes, but took a deep breath of resolve and smiled instead, brushing the man’s cheek with his fingers. “We have all night, Dean. Why don’t you take a shower while I prepare the bed?”

 

He could tell the man was frustrated, but he didn’t snap, only replying with, “Yes, Lord.” Castiel was pleased at his ability to follow his directions without question, even if those directions ran counter to Dean’s immediate desires. He would make sure that the man was aptly rewarded, and he already had an idea of how to go about that.

 

Worship went both ways, after all.

 

While Dean availed himself of the shower, Castiel prepared the bed, setting down fresh sheets made of white silk and fastening one end of restraints onto the headboard and footboard. Castiel had purposefully summoned a four poster bed because he had a very specific vision that he wanted to see manifest. And whatever it was that Castiel willed, it would be so.

 

The new god smiled as he unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it out of his slacks and shucking it completely. Next he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the floor as he removed his shoes and socks. He heard the water turn off in the other room as he hooked his fingers into his boxers and pulled them off, letting them join the rest of his clothes on the floor. He was more than ready to begin, and he wouldn’t have to wait too long now.

 

Within a couple of minutes, the bathroom door opened and Dean emerged, fresh from the shower, as naked as the day he was born. He hadn’t bothered with pulling a towel around him, he knew it wouldn’t have lasted long anyway. It seemed he was just as eager to begin as Castiel was, even though he didn’t know what was going to come. He trusted his Lord implicitly, though, to both push him and please him in all the right ways. He hadn’t let him down yet, and Castiel never would. For all the trust he put in the former angel, he always made sure he paid it back ten fold. It might seem like an odd relationship to some, maybe sacrilegious to others, but it was something he had been wanting for years, and now that he had it, he wasn’t about to back out. Castiel might had kidnapped him after he ascended to godhood, but Dean stayed willingly, came back willingly. He always had and he always would.

 

Castiel stood from the side of the bed as Dean approached him, naked and clean and relaxed from his shower, and he took in his naked form with pleasure. Despite the junk he fed himself, his body was lean and his muscles were toned, a testament to a combination of hunting and good genetics. And Castiel swore his was the best. As Dean approached him, he went to kneel, but Castiel stopped him. “Not tonight, beloved. Tonight, it is my turn to worship you.”

 

The expression on Dean’s face was a beautiful mix of confusion and lust. He followed Castiel back to the bed and laid back on it as instructed. Once he was comfortable, Cas locked him in the restraints, first his hands and then his feet so he was spread-eagle. It wasn’t a wholly unfamiliar position, but Castiel would be using it for something a little new tonight. Once Dean was completely restrained, Cas hovered over his body, taking in the magnificence before he leaned down to bestow a soft kiss on the man’s lips. Dean eagerly returned it, wanting more, always more, but Cas pulled back, an almost wicked grin on his face. “Trust me,” was all he said as he snapped and a thick black blindfold appeared over the man’s eyes. His body jerked ever so slightly in surprise, a reflex that he couldn’t help, and Castiel didn’t fault him for it. If anything, he loved that he could still surprise the man. It was a point of pride that he could spring something new on the man and, despite the surprise, he would still submit, trusting that whatever the former angel was doing, he would take care of him no matter what.

 

Castiel sat back on his haunches, in between Dean’s legs, just taking in the sight of the man, bound and blindfolded. His cock was hardening and he had to breathe deeply to regain control of himself before he threw all of his plans out the window and just fucked Dean through the mattress. He wanted tonight to be special for Dean.

 

After admiring the view for a few minutes, just letting the man lie there, he lowered one of his hands to the man’s leg and let his fingers gently ghost over his skin. If Dean hadn’t been restrained, he would be jumped up off the bed at the sudden sensation. Cas could see that it was far from unwelcome, though, as the man’s dick twitched in response to his lover’s touch. Castiel ran his fingertips up the man’s muscled calf and thighs, ghosting over his hips and then removing his hand. Dean wiggled in frustration but didn’t say anything in response. Castiel wouldn’t stop until he begged.

 

He repeated the process with Dean’s arms, circling around his shoulders and chest before he withdrew. Dean tugged at the restraints, but still nothing, despite the ample evidence that the man was getting more and more turned on. Castiel dragged the very tips of his fingers across the man’s nipples and down across his stomach, producing a whimper from the man but nothing more until he changed course and went down the man’s legs again and Dean let out a frustrated whine. Castiel smiled; he was getting closer. Dean would give in to him.

 

Cas leaned over, breathing on Dean’s hardened member but nothing more. Dean could feel him, could feel his breath against his sensitive skin, could feel the heat radiating from his body, but he wasn’t touching him. Not yet. He couldn’t touch or see his Lord and he was being driven crazy with want and _need_. It was exactly what Castiel wanted, because when he gave in it would be that much sweeter. The man’s body trembled in anticipation and arousal, but Castiel stood firm, in more ways than one. His will was strong than Dean’s, however, and it wasn’t long before the man said, with trembling voice, “Please.”

 

Castiel grinned. “Please, what?”

 

“Please, Lord, touch me.”

 

A definite improvement, and Cas almost wanted to give in then and there, but he wanted to hear Dean _say it_. “Touch you where?”

 

Dean whimpered, knowing what his Lord wanted. Had Castiel asked him this earlier, he would have balked at answering, at putting his _need_ into words. But Cas had played him beautifully, stringing him along until he was so aroused it was almost painful. He couldn’t _not_ answer him, his overwhelming need overriding his normal instincts of staying silent. “Please, Lord, touch my cock. I _need you_.”

 

And that was where Castiel won. Upon hearing the man’s words, he immediately responded, licking a long, slow line up the bottom of the man’s cock, relishing the moan that Dean answered with. He didn’t tease him too long, simply licked up and down his length a few times before he sucked the head into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he slowly took the man’s entire cock in his mouth. He felt the head of Dean’s cock hit the back of his throat, but he pushed further, able to disable the gag reflex in his vessel. If being God meant you couldn’t deep throat when you wanted, then what was the purpose of being God, really?

 

The moans and soft curses and utterances of “yes” that flowed from Dean’s lips as Castiel slowly sucked him off were like music to the former angel. He doubted there could be anything better in all of creation. If Cas hadn’t been hard already, he’d been stiff as granite now. But he wasn’t done worshipping just yet. There was another part to this worship that he wanted to perform, and the time was almost right. He released his mouth from Dean’s dick with a pop, leaving the man whining from loss of contact. Castiel held a finger over his mouth, shushing the man. He would return, and quickly.

 

After he fetched a couple of needed items from the bedside table, letting Dean listen as he did so to let him know he hadn’t gone far. Once he had what he needed, he slid back on the bed and went right back to Dean’s cock like he’d never left. As he attended to the hardened member, he flipped open a bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers, making sure they were well coated before he slowly pressed two fingers into Dean. There wasn’t much need for prep for Dean, but Castiel still liked to do this for him, to feel that ring of muscle tighten and then relax against his fingers. It filled him with a rush unlike anything else, and even though at times Dean would wish he’d get on with it, he certainly wouldn’t protest the way he finger fucked him. He added a third finger, eager to give Dean what he truly intended, but wanting to still feel his heat around his fingers. _Fuck_ but was he ever still tight, just tight enough to drive Castiel wild, still, despite all the times they’d fucked before.

 

Castiel fingered him as long as he could without tempting himself to say “fuck it” and dive into the man’s depths. He slowly withdrew his fingers and slicked up the dildo that he’d acquired before settling it at the man’s entrance. It was about as long as Cas, but it was twice as thick, and Castiel wanted to see Dean take it. In his lust-driven state, the former angel had to make himself slow down as he worked the large dildo into the man, letting Dean’s dick go for just a moment as he watched, to ensure that Dean was taking it well and was unharmed, and also because it was _fucking hot_.

 

“Cas?” Dean asked, feeling the difference between the dildo and his lover.

 

“Trust me, Dean,” Castiel said, feeling the man’s resistance to the unknown. To help allay his fears, Cas once again started sucking on Dean’s cock, and upon feeling the pleasure the man relaxing, allowing the former angel to continue to slide the length of the dildo in place, all the way up to the fake scrotum that rested at the end. Once it was fully seated within him, Cas left it inside him for a few minutes to let Dean get used to the new size as the former angel continued to deep throat him, saliva running out from around his lips and dripping down onto the sheets. When Cas felt he was ready, he slowly pulled the dildo out to the head and pushed it back in, the sobbing moan that Dean let out almost making Castiel come right then and there. He stroked the dildo instead him several more times until he picked up the pace, continued to suck off the man at the same time.

 

He was able to find a nice rhythm for the man, between sucking him off and fucking him with the dildo. As he pulled the dildo out, he would slide his mouth down Dean’s length, and as he slid the toy into him he’d pull up on his dick. It took a little bit of concentration to keep the pace going smoothly, but Castiel had that in spades, something he took full advantage of. In the end, it helped him out as well, because the more he concentrated on the pace and giving pleasure to Dean, the less his own erection bothered him. He was able to pick up the pace with minimal difficulty, and Dean tugged on his restraints, somewhat frustrated at the fact that he couldn’t touch his Lord. He loved to touch Cas with his own hands, even if it was something as simple as running his hands through the vessel’s hair or stroking what skin he could. Castiel knew this, but just as Dean worshipped him without question, he wanted to do the same for the man, and any more stimulation - like Dean’s hands on him - could break him.

 

His own arousal was still there, however, and even though it wasn’t in the forefront of his mind, shoved aside by the concentration he needed, his own need was getting worse by the minute. He wasn’t going to able to last much longer, and neither was Dean, if the way he was writhing on the bed was any indication. With a trembling breath, Castiel released the man’s dick from his mouth and climbed a little further up on the bed until his erection sat flush with Dean’s. Taking them both in his hands, he continued to pump the toy in and out of the man as he jerked them off together, the saliva that covered the man’s dick more than sufficient to prevent any unpleasant chafing. The man arched into his touch as the former angel ground against him, using their own movements to dictate the pace at which he stroked them. Fuck but was his control ever being tested, and he was so close to losing it all, but Dean was also close and he couldn’t leave him behind. It was simply unbecoming to not allow the man to finish first. It was a point of pride, really, and so he held himself back, increasing the thrusts with the dildo until the large toy was pounding Dean’s tight hole. The man was nigh incoherent as he moaned and gasped and swore under his breath, unable to articulate much else as the sensations were quickly overwhelming him. “Lord, I … I need to come. Please let me come,” he was finally able to gasp out.

 

Castiel was past drawing out the process. Orgasm denial was something he had done with him in the past, but he couldn’t bring himself to deny his lover this time. “Come for me, Dean,” was all he needed to say and the man was coming undone, his release spilling over the former angel’s hand and pooling on his chest and stomach. At the beautiful sight before him, Castiel could last no longer, and he grunted as he joined the man in ecstasy, his body jerking as he came.

 

Cas stroked their softening lengths a few times, just enough to enjoy the pleasant aftershocks, not enough to push the overstimulation into painful. Likewise, he slowly pulled the toy out of the man, snapping once to clean everything up. He almost chuckled; being God definitely had perks.

 

Once his legs didn’t feel like jell-o anymore, Castiel stood and released the man’s restraints, massaging Dean’s arms and legs and bending the joints, making sure that he was okay. The man didn’t resist him, didn’t push to test his limbs himself, allowing the former angel the pleasure of performing the aftercare. After he released all four limbs, he snapped once more and removed the blindfold, smiling as the man blinked to focus his eyes and then immediately sought him out. Castiel climbed into the bed next to him, pulling his lover close and into a gentle kiss before he murmured, “Welcome home, Dean.”

 

The man would have ordinarily had a snarky, good-natured comeback for him, but with his current state of satiation, he could do nothing more than smile. Home, for him, was wherever Cas was. And for Castiel, the same was true; home was where he could find Dean. Sometimes they occupied Castiel’s little corner of heaven, other times it was Dean’s room in the bunker or maybe a shared hotel room. No matter what the location, they found their true home in each other’s arms.


End file.
